


Tuck Me Better

by Schmidt1012



Series: Ride Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Good Parent John Winchester, John Winchester Feels, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, POV John Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Protective John Winchester, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: It's only been a week since Dean was presented as an omega. John and Dean's sexual activity had stopped when his son's heat ended. Not that John minded that it will never happen again because there's something growing inside of him towards his son. Until one night...Or...The one where John has feelings.





	Tuck Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

It’s only been a week since Dean’s heat ended. Nothing happened between John and Dean after that and John was fine with it. Because just like what he said to his eldest son the first time they did it, he would never initiate things, so he waited. John should feel bad for expecting things to continue but the guilt in his gut became bearable after knotting Dean the fourth time during the second day of his heat. No matter how he and his son deny it, what they did for the rest of the heat had feelings and not just physical. It was making love.

When Sam came home after spending a week from Bobby, Dean acted like nothing happened between him and John, but he became more cheerful and he smiles a lot whenever he and his father were in the same room. For the first time, John appreciated his heightened sense of smell because the scent of contentment his son was releasing smelled amazing. Seeing his son beamed made his heart skip a beat, knowing both of them were on great terms, Dean felt better than before, and it was him who made his son feel that way. It's fucked up to feel proud of it and to feel he didn’t fail as a father – or as an alpha.

Oblivious to the scents wafting inside their apartment, Sam always made a confused look on his brother whenever Dean acted _weird_ but grateful that his father didn't treat his brother differently because of his new status. Sam even gave his father a dumbfounded look when John cooked dinner, his infamous spaghetti. Not that John blamed his son but it’d been a while since he last cooked something.

Later that night, with his belly full of pasta, John didn't notice the soft creaking of his door and the way his bed dipped when Dean snuggled beside him. What made him stirred from his food coma were the small kisses on his neck and jaw. Slowly, he rolled onto his side and pulled Dean in his arms while nuzzling his son’s hair. All three of them – he and both of his sons – used the same soap and shampoo, but because of some biological reason, Dean’s scent smelled stronger, almost erasing the trace of their cheap soap.

“It's a school night,” John groaned, “Need to wake up early.” His left hand clutched Dean’s shoulder to pull him closer while his right traveled down and rested on the small of the back of his son.

“I can’t sleep.” Hot breath sent shivers to John’s spine when his son mumbled on his hairy chest. “I _need_ your _knot_.”

“I’m tired, Dean.” John’s answer had Dean slumping in his arms. Sighing dejectedly on his chest, Dean broke from his embrace, sat on the edge of the bed, and a bitter smell slowly filled his bedroom. His son must had smelled it too because Dean almost dashed his way out towards the door but John grabbed him by the arm to stop him. _Oh, no. Not this again._ Now sitting, John asked his son. “Where are you going?”

"To my room," Dean answered without looking at his father.

“Why?”

Dean looked at his father with calculative eyes before answering. “You don’t want me here.”

“You got that from ‘I’m tired’? Come back here.” Releasing Dean’s hand, John patted the space beside him where Dean lied earlier. When his son didn’t move an inch, he stretched both of his arms and gestured his hands for Dean to come in his arms.

Reluctant, Dean climbed up the bed, crawled towards his father, and settled on his father's lap where he was wrapped in strong protective arms.

Positioning his son's head in the crook of his neck, John rubbed his hand up and down on Dean's arm for him to relax a little. His other hand rested on his son’s waist while he thumbed the exposed skin. “Tell me what you want?”

"Your knot," Dean answered without missing a beat as he scented his father’s neck. The scent emanating from Dean changed from bitter to invitingly sweet while his hands mapped his father’s hairy chest trying to locate the sensitive nubs.

 _Believe me. I want to knot you, too._ “We’ll do it some other time, okay?” With their bodies pressed close together, an almost-not-there scent of disappointment mixing with the aroused one tickled John’s nose where if he held his breath at that particular moment, he would’ve probably missed it. “Dean?”

Dean didn't answer and tried to divert his father's attention from his scent by flicking John's nipple that earned him a yelp that followed by a deep chuckle. The vibration coming from his father's chest calmed and reassured him that everything was okay. “Yeah?”

John hated how Bobby doubled his work at the auto shop because of his four-day leave – or sexventure with Dean, and mentally punched himself for exerting too much effort cooking dinner that evening. He could let his son ride him but that would be unfulfilling for his son. And if a knot was what Dean wanted, he would've just used the toys he bought for him. 

Tugging the threadbare t-shirt Dean was wearing, John thought of buying his son some new clothes after getting his paycheck. “Want to fuck my mouth?”

With that, Dean looked at his father straight in the eye with an astonished look. After realizing that his father was not joking, Dean captured his father’s lips with his and kissed him deep and wet. “Fuck yes.” Dean panted before kissing his father again.

“Language.” John breathed out before returning his son’s feverish kisses with equal enthusiasm. His hand wandered inside his son’s sweats. Slick and precome started oozing from the slit when he expertly milked Dean’s raging length, in which he learned from fourteen years of masturbation.

Gathering the sweet honey using his fingers, John removed his hand from his son’s confines, broke their kiss, and offered his slick coated fingers to Dean who opened his mouth to eagerly suck the thick digits.

During their four day heat induced fuckfest, John didn’t let Dean suck his cock to avoid what he experienced when he did it to his son. Loving its taste. Why would John even let his son fuck his mouth if he wouldn’t enjoy it? But the way how Dean used his tongue around his fingers made John regret his decision. Every flick of Dean’s tongue, his cock twitched in anticipation thinking: what if it’s his hairy balls being treated like that.

Slowly pulling his fingers out from Dean’s hot mouth, John recaptured it with his and hummed at the taste of his son.

If only Dean would be satisfied with them making out until they fell asleep, John wouldn’t care a bit. _Damn, this kid knows how to use his tongue._ The way his son suck his tongue and nibbled on his lower lip made him lightheaded. John couldn't help but close his eyes and moan through Dean's mouth until a pang of jealousy hit him when he thought of Dean's girlfriends who experienced the _magic_ of his son’s talented mouth. A possessive growl escaped his mouth when he took control of the kiss. _I’ll kiss you so fucking hard no one will ever satisfy your mouth but me_. He thought as he tipped Dean’s head so he could fuck his mouth better with his tongue.

When Dean went limp in his arms, John stopped to catch his breath and locked eyes with his son – eyes dilated and unfocused due to lust – who smiled cheekily at him. Still catching his breath, he licked the side of Dean's mouth, jawline, forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and the back of his ear that sent goosebumps throughout his son’s entire body. “Take your sweats off," John ordered after tugging his son's earlobe with his teeth.

Eagerly, Dean stripped his t-shirt with one fluid motion, threw it behind him, and made a show by teasingly shimmying out of his sweats.

 _Fucking tease._ Kicking the quilt away, John exposed his glorious nakedness with his thick alpha cock tenting inside his tighty-whities. Dean whimpered and released a fresh slick when he palmed his crotch. The thought of ripping his underwear entered his mind but his wallet screamed: _Damnit, we don’t have much money to buy a new pair,_ so he released his aching cock from its confines by slowly pulling his underwear.

While finding a comfortable position, the light from his digital clock caught his attention and saw it was two in the morning. _Fuck, only three hours of sleep left._ “Come here.” Not expecting to growl at his son, John smelled a new wave of slick gushing from Dean when his voice boomed inside his bedroom. As the smell of slick started mixing with the sweet scent of arousal, pearly beads of pre-come started building on the head of his cock. _No. I said I’ll let him fuck my mouth._ John scolded his cock – who wanted to knot his son. “Straddle my chest.”

After mapping his father with his eyes, Dean moved from where he was standing and did what his father ordered, one strong leg on each side of John's chest. Having the source of slick too close in his nose, John couldn't help but take a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet smelling scent. Slapping his son’s firm ass, with his vision starting to get blurry because of lust he pulled Dean’s waist closer.

As John propped his head on his pillows, he watched his son shiver after swiping his tongue around the head of Dean's length millimeters away from his mouth to capture the leaking silvery precome and slick. “Grab on the headboard and fuck me.” He ordered while caressing the meaty thighs pinning his down.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned the head of his cock on his father’s shiny lips with a shaking hand before thrusting forward inside the wet warmth. Pulling his cock out after a few experimental thrusts, Dean looked at his father in the eyes and said, “Stick your tongue out, old man.”

Too horny to think for a comeback, John complied while his alpha instinct screamed: _don’t follow orders from an omega_. Dean slapped his cock on his tongue before sheathing his length back on his eager mouth. With his tongue sticking out, he could feel the head easily slipping in and out of his throat; he gagged a few times at the intruding length before getting accustomed to the throat fucking.

Eyes glassy with tears, John watched how Dean’s abs tightened every time he was rocking his hips, a drop of sweat hitting his face made him look up at his son who was looking at him with utmost adoration. _Don’t look at me like that._ John knew that what he and Dean have after everything they shared wasn’t platonic anymore. Dean was not for him to claim. His son deserved a better alpha than him. Someone close to his age. _I can’t fail you anymore._ Distracting himself from the building emotion in his chest, John closed his eyes and busied himself by alternating licking, sucking, swallowing, and tightening his throat while meeting Dean’s thrusts with his head.

Dean was groaning and cursing like a sailor on top of him. His mouth being busy at the moment, he'll save the talking later – maybe even a little spanking.

Strong hands stopped his head from moving and he felt Dean adjusting on top of him. Opening his eyes, he arched an eyebrow in confusion when Dean pulled out, leaving only the head. Without giving him a chance to ask, Dean winked at him before pulling his head and driving his shaft in back his throat. _Motherfucker… wait… fatherfucker?_ John thought while Dean fucked his mouth roughly.

The frantic thrusts gave him no opportunity to breathe, his hands slipped from Dean's thighs and traveled backward to squeeze the firm buns, dimples started to form. A loud grunt was all Dean gave to him before holding his head still, shoving the cock deeper into his throat until his nose was nestling Dean’s short pubes before his cock started pulsating. The first jet of come hitting the back of his throat surprised him, not because of the force but the amount of that first load. Warm salty – mostly sweet – come started flooding his throat and mouth, its thickness made it harder to swallow but John had to if he wanted to breathe. Breathing through his nose, John lost count how many times Dean erupted in his mouth, it’s like Dean didn’t touch himself the whole week – saving it for his father.

When the hand clutching his head slackened, John pushed Dean off of his chest to catch his breath while wiping off the saliva and come dripping from his mouth using the back of his hand. 

Still gasping for air, John watched Dean’s chest heave as he came down from the high of his orgasm. _My turn_. He thought while flipping his boneless son on his stomach. Seeing his son like that turned him more – exhaustion was forgotten. After positioning himself behind Dean, without any preparation, John aligned and pushed the head of his cock inside the tight muscle. The amount of slick leaking from the hole made it easier for John to enter his son.

Without waiting for Dean to adjust on his alpha cock, John started slamming his cock in and out of the fluttering hole, making Dean whimper below him. “I know you want it hard, baby.” He croaked. His throat would be sore for a few days, not that he's very talkative anyway, but he's sure as hell Dean would smile every time he would hear his husky voice.

“Yeah, fuck me harder, _daddy_." Dean teased while pushing his hips backward to meet his father's thrusts.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” John punctuated each word by burying his cock deep while grazing Dean’s bundle of joy. He may not be seeing it but he's sure Dean's eyes were rolling backward at the sensation.

The way Dean’s ass bounced every time his length disappear in each thrust, John couldn't help but marvel the back side of his son. How the perfectly chiseled muscles on Dean’s back move when his hands were trying to grab something to hold himself in position from his rough fucking was nothing compared to the guys working their ass off inside the gym. Dean’s body was a product of hard labor – or amazing genetics.

“Come on, I‘ll let you call me _baby._ ”

Leaning forward, John reached out to grab both of Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers, before hugging his son – both of their hands were in front of Dean. He kissed Dean’s shoulder, teeth itching to mate his son, before whispering. “Shut up. I’m not joking, Dean.”

His thrusts became slower, gentler even, as he cherished how perfect Dean felt in his arms.

“Sure, _da-argh_ Dad.” Dean panted when John applied pressure on Dean’s prostate.

“Good.” John kissed the back of Dean’s ear. “You ready to come again?”

“ _Ye-argh!_ Stop doing that.” Turning his head, Dean looked at his father before clenching his ass, making John groan when Dean tried to milk his length by clenching and unclenching his hole.

“Doing what?” John asked innocently while rubbing his length on the sensitive bud, loving how Dean’s breaths hitched and the silent gasps.

“Hitting that _spo-argh_ spot while I’m talking.”

How Dean's cheek turned red while trying to get angry pulled a throaty chuckle from him. Kissing his son's jawline, John stopped teasing and started increasing the pace, pushing the air out of Dean.

“I thought you love that. Don’t you want to come again?”

“Yeah, but…” Tearing away from his father’s gaze, Dean dropped his head on the mattress without finishing what he said.

“But what?” Trying to find anything different from his son’s scent, John coaxed Dean to speak while slowing his pace. After finding nothing out of the ordinary sweet arousal, John slowly pulled his cock out, leaving only the head before slamming his cock in, loving how Dean’s hole swallowed him and how it spasm around his cock.

“I want to see your face.”

 _I want to see your face._ Dean’s words echoed in John’s head. With that, John stopped moving his hips; Dean wanting to look at him was too intimate for them. Not that he minded, but they needed to stay away from that place. _Damnit, as if we still got anything to lose._ John conceded. He already knew he was already gone the first time he knotted his son. Whatever his son’s feeling for him, John would accept it, even if it’s only sex. He’ll take whatever Dean would give him until he found his mate – his alpha. John would treasure every small intimate moment he and Dean shared.

Pulling his cock out, John flipped Dean on his back and a small genuine smile crept on his face when Dean voluntarily spread his legs for him, showing his pink winking hole leaking with slick. Positioning himself, he let Dean pull him forward to capture his lips, moaning at the remnants of his come inside his father’s mouth.

“Better?” John asked with his husky voice after breaking the kiss. Dean only nodded before swiping his father’s mouth with his tongue. Face too close, both men were breathing the same air while looking into each other's eyes – brown meeting green – before John slowly penetrated his son. Reaching between them, John pumped Dean’s leaking cock in time with his thrusts.

A few precise thrusts later, Dean bit his lower lip to muffle his moans without breaking eye contact with his father.

“Harder.”

One word. It took John one word to release the animal side of him. Positioning his son’s legs on his shoulders, John folded Dean in half to have a better angle, both hands on either side of Dean’s head as though he was doing some pushups, before plunging his cock deep inside his son.

It didn’t take long for Dean to reach his climax. On verge of tears, Dean didn't look away when he shot his second load to prove that he really wanted to look at his father. Only a choked groan escaped his mouth knowing Sam was sleeping in one of the rooms.

Dean’s come arching mid-air and hitting his chest almost distracted John from Dean's breathtaking eyes. Without letting Dean recover, hole grasping John's thick length tightly, he chased his own orgasm with punishing speed. Taking advantage of the post-orgasm tightness of his son’s hole, with a shout, not caring if Sam would wake up, John stretched Dean with his knot, locking them together, before filling his Dean with his thick come.

Too tired, John's arms gave way and his body fell on top of his son. Dean turned his head a little to exchange lazy kisses, moaning at the pulsating cock buried inside him whenever a fresh batch of come filled his knotted hole.

After coming down on his own orgasm, John propped himself a little to avoid squishing Dean. Locking eyes with his son, John saw how Dean’s eyes twinkled with contentment. He knew there’s something more in there but he didn’t want to assume things. Assumptions left people broken hearted anyways. Instead, he focused on how sweaty their bodies were, how dried come would be itchy tomorrow, and how his room reeked of sex.

“Damnit, how come you always get what you want?” John panted.

“Because you love me.” Giving his father a peck on the cheek, Dean answered as-a-matter-of-factly with one of his trademark smiles, oblivious of how his father’s feelings.

Without humoring his son’s teasing, John pulled Dean with him as he sat above the bed, back resting on the headboard while Dean was nuzzling his neck, before pulling his quilt to cover their sweaty bodies. “We’ll sleep like this. Don’t blame me if your body will hurt like a bitch the whole day. We only got –” Glancing at the clock, John sighed after reading the time. “-two hours left to sleep.”

Dean didn’t reply. John heard how his son purred on his chest, breathing starting to get shallow. Even with his uncomfortable position, or a knot on his hole, Dean managed to fall asleep – more likely passed out from exhaustion. Well, who wouldn’t after having two orgasms in one hour.

 _Because you love me._ Dean’s voice rang in John’s head. _You have no fucking idea, Dean._

For the first time in fourteen years, John had someone in his bed, not counting the nights where one of his sons slept beside him whenever one of them got nightmares. He remembered hugging Dean just like what he was doing at the moment to calm him down after the death of Mary. _You grow up so fast._

Their breaths filtered the silence of the small bedroom, John couldn't help but wonder how loud they were, or how come he survived sleeping alone for so long. Suddenly, he was back in the past, two months after Mary was killed. Dean’s small figure was standing on the foot of his bed in their one bedroom apartment. He watched the young Dean climbed up the bed and slowly crawled his way towards his father to find comfort in his father’s arms after losing his mother, trying to make a brave face to hide the pain children shouldn't ever experience.

_"I can't sleep," Dean mumbled on his chest._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Mom.”_

_“Dean…” Tightening his hug, John ran a hand on Dean’s back for extra comfort, not just for his son but also for himself. Without Mary, he's just John, the brokenhearted drunkard. He didn't know how to be a father. He grew up without one in the first place so he didn't know how a father should act. Or what was a father. He was never fit to be a parent. He and Mary were supposed to do it together. But she’s gone. He had to do it himself for his boys._

_“I know.”_

_John hated how his four-year-old son already knew what he was about to say. Not only that, but he had accepted that his mother was gone._

_“You want to sleep here tonight?”_

_Dean nodded his answer and both of them got settled under the thin sheet. Watching his son curled beside him broke his heart. How something this little, this young, this vulnerable was left without a mother – left under his care. Sam will never miss his mother, not like his brother, Dean. His boy had too many memories of Mary. Her tomato soup, her ‘Hey Jude’, her pies - God, her pies. Dean loved it so much no other pie can ever satisfy him._

_John had nothing to offer, but for Mary, he’ll do the best he can. His boys were everything that’s left of him. They might hate him in the future for his stupid decisions but it's because that's all he knew. For Mary. No. For them._

_“Dad?”_

_“What is it, kiddo?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Dean.”_

His reminiscing caused his lips to tremble, burying his face in his son's hair, John wondered how easy back then to say those words. What he was feeling towards his eldest son was wrong. Now, he couldn't say those words without lying to Dean or to himself. _You don’t fucking know how hard this is for me, Dean_. He thought when exhaustion finally took its toll. The lulling snores and scent coming from his son were the last thing he remembered before falling into oblivion.


End file.
